


Mask

by Hellarn



Series: New category [1]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Frozen (US 2010), Frozen 2 - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Anonymous Sex, Another themes, Dominance, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Games, Helsa Valentine's Day 2021 (Disney), Helsa Week (Disney), Hot, Modern Era, Movie: Frozen (2013), Movie: Frozen 2 (2019), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Party, Sexual Content, Sister-Sister Relationship, and others I know..
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29138121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellarn/pseuds/Hellarn
Summary: Magick forest club: Valentine DayWear a Mask, and then you ask for a drink.The song is playing and Your body is needing for some love.Throw away your clothes, dance naked. Then you choose, with who you will make love.Valentine.
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa/Hans (Disney)
Series: New category [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138457
Kudos: 8





	Mask

**Author's Note:**

> I can't even believe it. I made it.  
> This is my official first E story. There could be more in the future. Anyway, I will be happy for your kudos and comments.

"What?" asked the red-haired girl. "You heard me very well. You will not go anywhere." said a woman with long white hair. Anna put down her foot angrily. “The others my age is going there. Do you want to keep me in this cage for the rest of my life?”

"Get ready for work tomorrow." Anna walked past her sister and threw a few newspapers to the ground on the way, creating a mess on the floor. This is the third time that Elsa has prohibited her from going to a party. She can’t even go to her friend because her overly caring sister was worried about her. She'll never find a boyfriend if Elsa keeps behaving like this.

Anna sat in the school library and flipped through one of the scientist books. "Hello, Anna." Said the girl with long blond hair. She was Anna's best friend. "Hello, Rapunzel." Rapunzel sat next to Anna. "Too bad you weren't at Ariel's party last night. We had cake and the guys were doing drinking races, and then we played a lot of board games."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Said Anna in sadness. "Come on, Anna! I know when my best friend is bothered by something."

"It's just that Elsa doesn't trust me. She doesn't even let me enjoy my life. I will be almost twenty years old and I am still..." Anna paused. "Still what?"

"I haven't even had my first kiss yet. I haven't even slept with anyone."

"Anna, you know that you don't have to rush these things."

"How old are you, Rap."

"I'm seventeen."

"How many times have you have sex with Flynn?" That's when the girl blushed. "Well, more than once."

"Do you see! Nothing is holding you down. Even your stepmother who was strict couldn't."

"Anna, my situation was a little different than yours. My mom wanted to keep me at home so she could get social benefits. Elsa loves you, she cares about you."

"If she likes me, she should give me some freedom." Anna grumpily closed the book. Elsa has always been the wiser one. Her older sister was a quiet woman who didn't like talking to people. Maybe if Elsa went out and paint the town red, she'd stop being so prim. Besides, she was still virgin just like Anna. Even though she was almost twenty-five years old, Elsa was still concentrating on her career and nothing else. Rapunzel moved closer to Anna. "If you're afraid that Elsa won't let you go anywhere. Then tell her you're going to a school event tonight."

"You think she's going to believe that?" Rapunzel winked at Anna. "Say that: this event could decide your future job. I'll pick you up outside the school."

"Where will we go?" Rapunzel took out her wallet and pulled a handbill out of it. On the handbill was written this: The Magic Forest Nightclub is hosting a magic ball. Is your life boring? Do you think it would be good for you to relax a little? So, don't hesitate! Come to the Magic forest club which, like last year, is hosting Valentine's Day ball for you.

Anna finished reading, it seemed like a normal night-time commercial to her. "What's so special about that event?"

"People are fucking in that place," Rapunzel said without shame. "At the beginning of the evening, everyone is dressed in beautiful clothes. When you hear a gong, you have to take off your clothes and walk around in your underwear. At the end of the night, you end up walking around naked. During this night any man can approach you and if you know he likes you and you like him. So, together you go to the upper rooms and you fuck all night.” Anna blushed. "Just like that?"

"That's right. I was on that ball with Eugene. Back then, he told me his fake name. Two years later, I met him in a painting studio." Anna laughed. "I was angry at first. However, then we got to know each other better. And well, you know the rest of the story." Anna looked at the handbill again. If she will be lucky, she can find her future boyfriend at the club. Plus, she can leave the club at any time if she felt all the circumstances were too much for her to handle.

Anna prepared the most beautiful dress she had and the sexiest underwear. She packed it all in her backpack. She has to play a little show in front of Elsa and hope that her older sister will trust her. Anna went down to the living room. Elsa was sitting at a desk she was writing something on her computer. Elsa had been working for a historical publishing house for some time. She wrote some historical studies and textbooks. Elsa was a good writer. She used to go on historical lectures where she presented her work. "Elsa, do you have a moment? I'd like to ask you something." Elsa closed her laptop and turned to her little sister. "Anna, what do you need?"

"There's an evening student meeting at the school tonight. A special educator will give us advice with could help us with our future career. We'll have to fill in a lot of tests."

"All right, then. And after that?" Anna swallowed nervously. " I was going to sleepover at my friend house." Elsa was silent. Should she let her sister go? It's for her future. Rapunzel was a responsible girl, so everything should be fine. "All right, you can just go back in one piece." Anna couldn't believe it at first, she hugged Elsa with joy. Then she took her backpack and go out. "Do you have, your mask?" Rapunzel asked in front of a large house which construction looks like an English mansion. "I do." Anna pulled out a simple green mask without glitter. Anna wore a long green dress that highlighted her body curves. Rapunzel smiled at Anna. "You know what to do. You can leave anytime. Have fun." Both friends hugged.

Anna entered the house. Inside the Magick forest club was modernly equipped. There was a small stage with DJ counter, dance board and mainly machines that made fake fog. The hall was large and several spiral stairs led to the second floor. There were already so many people in the main hall that Anna was that they are going to tramp her. Most of the participants, however, left immediately to the upper floors. Anna approached the bar. From there was a nice view of the dance floor and the stage. "Can I offer you something?" The Bartender asked. Anna ordered a cocktail. With her eye, the young girl looked at the men around her. Most of them were sexy. Rapunzel didn't lie this is going to be an amazing evening.

Meanwhile, at home, Elsa was watching TV, more specifically a show about animals living in the rainforest. Suddenly the phone ringed. "Hello, Elsa." She got a call from her friend Honymaren, who was writing books about the culture of nomads and national peoples of Norway. "Hey, Maren, what's going on?" Her friend was also working at two clubs as a bouncer. "I don't know if...I should…" Honeymaren paused. "Well, spill it out."

"I saw Anna in the nightclub called Magic forest a few minutes ago." Elsa jumped off the sofa. "What?" Honeymaren's phone almost fell to the ground because Elsa's raised voice startled her. "Well, Anna's here. On Valentine's ball." Her mind was full of black clouds. Words could not express how angry the white-haired girl was. She trusted her sister once, and that's how she repays her? With lie? "I'm going there." Her friend wanted to talk her out of the idea, but Elsa ended their conversation and went to her room. There she dressed in a light blue dress that ended below her knees. She threw a see-through scarf over this dress and went to the club. A tall bodyguard stopped Elsa before the club's main entrance. "I'm sorry, ma'am, but you can enter only with a mask." Elsa frowned with annoyance. "You know what Mattias?" said Elsa, who knew the name of the security from his label, which the man had pinned to his coat. "I will give you five dollars and you'll let me enter." Mattias raised his eyebrows and grinned. "Unfortunately, ma'am, it's a tempting offer, but I love this job very much, and I don't want to lose it," Elsa growled. She would rather kick Mattias, but instead of that she quickly went into a small Tesco branch. In the shop, she bought an elegant white paper mask. With this mask on, Mattias let her enter the Magic forest club.

Inside there were a lot of people. Finding Anna in this crowd is going to be like looking for a needle in the haystack. Elsa went to the bar. There she ordered lemonade then, with a drink, she sat down to a stool on the edge of the room. From that place, she had a good view of the dance floor. Sooner or later, Anna will show up on the dance floor, at that moment Elsa will pull her sister by the ear out of the club.

Anna danced between the group of people. She's never had so much fun before. "Ladies and gentlemen, it's time to drop the first layers. Please hand a piece of your clothes to one of the waiters. And we can continue." Ok, it is time. Anna blushed as she slowly took off her green dress. Now she was wearing only a black bra and green panties adorned with black lace. The people around her also stripped to their underwear. Anna looked at the other participant on the dance floor. Some of the women were wearing corsets, some were not wearing any bras at all. When Elsa heard the announcement, she froze. No way! She's not going to take her clothes off. "Please your clothes." said the young black-haired man to Elsa. She felt like she'd seen this man before. Wasn't that man Ryder a Honymaren's brother? "Why?" She asked cheekily. "It's in the rules, ma'am."

"What if I refuse to undress?"

"Then I have permission to kick you out and not let you in again." said the young man calmly. Elsa snorted angrily. She placed her scarf and then her clothes on the table. She now sat on a chair in her blue lace bra and dark blue panties, which were adorned with a white snowflake on one side. The girl went back to watch the dance floor. She didn't even notice that someone put wine in front of her. Elsa drank and, like an eagle, she watched the space in front of her. But Anna danced in a completely different part of the building. People were walking around her, and she even swiped against someone's body a couple of times. Rapunzel didn't lie to her. This party was amazing. Suddenly, Anna bumped into someone. "Watch out!" said the man's voice. In front of Anna stood a tall muscular man with blond hair and blue eyes. "I'm sorry," Anna said. "You should."

"Excuse me, what!?" The man was wearing a grey mask with antlers. "Let me guess, you're the deer king?" The man put his hands akimbo. "Actually, I am reindeer breeder. The mask is from last year when I went to the carnival as..."

"Reindeer." They both looked at each other. The man suddenly started laughing. "I'm Kristoff." "Anna." She introduced herself and bowed her head. This gesture gives her a glimpse of Kristoff's grey boxers. "Is this your first time here?"

"Yes, my friend recommended this place to me."

"Seriously?! My friend also recommended this place to me. He told me: Kristof, you will go to the club and pick up some chick. So, you don't have to talk to reindeers all the time."

"You are talking with reindeers!?"

"Sometimes. I know it's crazy."

"I think it's cute." Kristoff blushed. He invited Anna over for a few drinks, and then they danced together. During the dance, Anna, with her butt, gradually approached Kristoff's sensitive place. "I have an idea," she said and sway with her hips seductively. "What if we went upstairs?" Kristoff's blood rushed out of his brain into his cock, which got hard thanks to Anna's movements. "Yes, that would be awesome." Anna took Kristoff's hand and dragged him to the second floor. "Wait! Before we go to the room. I want to tell you that..." Anna put her finger on his lips, "We will talk later. Is that all right my reindeer king?" Kristoff blushed. "You're so cute when you're blushing." Anna leaned closer to his ear. "That makes me wet." Kristoff swallowed.

Out of the corner of her eye, Elsa saw as a red-haired person run up the stairs to the second floor. That must be Anna! Elsa got up and went after her, but she got blocked by dancing people. The white-haired woman has lost her sister from her site. That person was defiantly Anna. She was sure about that, but those around her didn't care. People wanted to have fun and dance. Elsa had no choice but to join the others. So, she danced alone in the middle of the crowd. "Now is time for the highlight of this evening. Ladies and gentlemen, throw away your laundry and let love pass through your body." Did she herd right? The people around her started to undress. Now all people around her were naked. She tried to cover her eyes, but it was of no use to her because she could not see the road with her eyes closed. "Your clothes, ma'am." Elsa looked at her underwear. "You can't be serious!" However, the waiter did not laugh. With chastity and reluctance, she took off her underwear and handed it over to the waiter. Now she stood naked on the dance floor.

The cold air stroked her fair skin, the cold forced her nipples to harden. Elsa covered her boobs with one hand and with another one she covered her pubic hair. The people walked naked around the room, without shame. Elsa felt as if she was on the beach for nudist. She was slowly moving away from the dance floor. What was she thinking? Why she went into a club on Valentine's Day? Now she would sit at her computer and write an introduction to her next history book about Vikings culture. The people around her touched each other, some even indulged in masturbation. Elsa stared at the door from the exit, she decides to walk away. Unfortunately, someone's figure got in her way. Elsa tripped and fell on the ground. "Are you all right?" asked the man's voice. Elsa looked up. She saw a man's penis in front of her, which was still limp and embellished with dark pubic hair. Ou Fuck! Elsa stood up and looked away. Did the mere sight on someone's manhood embarrass her? The man laughed. Elsa turned and stared angrily at him. The man was tall, with red hair, green eyes. He wore a grey mask with dog ears. He was handsome, and his smile could enchant any woman. "Why are you laughing?"

"I'm sorry if I offended you, miss. Believe me, it wasn't my interest to be aeration of your troubles. I can tell it's your first time at an event like this."

"Really? I'm sure you've had been at celebrations like this one before."

"It's my second time in the Magic Forest on st. Valentine's Day. The first time I was 15 years old." She widened her eyes. That man emanates by arrogance and high egotism. He looked as boys from her college that every girl wanted. "Are you hungry?" he asked. "I'm sorry. I don't have dinner with naked strangers." The man smile again. "My name is Hans." He said and hold out his palm. Elsa grabbed his hand and went to the bar with him. "I'm Elsa." Hans bought two cheese sandwiches and he gave one to Elsa. She bit into a sandwich, the taste reminded her of her student years. Back then she ate only the cheapest Chinese soup or sandwiches like this one. "My favourite sandwiches are with tuna. Unfortunately, They're not selling them here." Elsa, who was sitting in the bar chair, looked at Hans. "I don't think I've heard your second name."

"That's not how this evening works. We're wearing masks, our identities are secret. So, I'm just Hans tonight. Masks are supposed to promote a mysterious atmosphere." Hans shook his fingers in the air. "And also according to statistics, secret identities increase sex appetite."Elsa burst into laughing. "I wonder who researched this?" Honestly, she wouldn't be surprised if Hans made that up. "The time has passed since I was a student. I'm glad, because now at least I can work on projects without anyone commissioning them to me."

"Hallelujah." Elsa held up a soda in the air, though she didn't even remember ordering one. "I'm glad that I'm gone, too. My professor was terrible."

"Really?"

"For a while, I've been doing seminar work for him. One day after the lecture, that old pig tried to seduce me."

"Ouch. What happened to him?"

"They fire him. Sexual harassment and sleeping with female students is something that doesn't pay off." Elsa's adjusted her hair. It was cold inside the room. Thankfully, not big enough to freeze her toes. "Why did you come to the Magic Forest Elsa?"

"Honestly, I'm here to take home my stubborn sibling, who has taken advantage of my trust."

"You have siblings, how many?"

"No details, remember."

"I also have siblings, twelve." Elsa whistled, having twelve siblings must have been hard. "What do you do for a living?"

"I work among people who are trying to get rid of their problems. Most of them are alcoholics and drug users." This caught her by surprise, she knew that psychiatrists and psychologists worked in rehab centres, and sometimes scientists who studied human behaviour. Is Hans a scientist? Did he examine the original impulses which provoke anger or fear? She looked around again, but she no longer saw a red-haired girl among the people. "Are you all right?"

"Forgive me, my sibling is all I have left of my parents after..." Hans grabbed her hand. "I'm sorry." Elsa then talked to Hans about the movies. To get rid of the gloomy atmosphere. "Comedy is funny only when it has a point." They both laughed. Hans lifted Elsa's chin. She looked into his emerald eyes. "You're beautiful when you smile." He said sweetly.

"I bet you've said that to a lot of women."

"There weren't that many. I am no Casanova." Hans was able to relax, freeing Elsa, at least from her chastity. Even so, Elsa still covered her boobs. "Don't cover something that's part of your physical beauty." Elsa blushed. "Can I?" She didn't even know why and for what he need her permission. "Of course." Hans raised his hand and grasped one of Elsa's breasts with his hand. She jerked in surprise but did not tell him to stop or push him away. Hans touched her other breast, too. Now he massaged her boobies with his warm palms. Which provoked a positive reaction from Elsa. She bit her lip, preventing the cry of pleasure to get out of her mouth. "We could go upstairs. If you'd like to?" She shouldn't be going anywhere with a guy who she bearly knows. However, her danger controller in her brain went off, maybe it was coasted by the glass of alcohol or the atmosphere of the club.

They've been looking for a spare room on the second floor for a while. "why they have so many rooms here?" Elsa asked as she and Hans walked past the closed door. "This club used to be a brothel. Now, the Magic Forest serves also as a hotel. So, they have a better reputation now." After about twenty minutes, they finally found a spare room. The rooms were furnished very modestly. One big bed, small fridge. Several closets and a TV. Hans sat down on the bed. "You said you were here for the first time when you were 15."

"Yes, with my three siblings, to be exact. I was originally supposed to go to a charity ball, but my siblings brought me here instead. Before I knew it, I was standing naked in the middle of the dance floor." Elsa laughed. "I'm sorry." He wasn't angry with her at all, he was just smiling at her sincerely. Elsa sat on the bed next to him. Hans offered her a candy that he took from the bowl that was on the table. Elsa accepted this little gift. She likes sweets and sweet thinks. "So, Elsa, have you dated anyone yet?"

"If you count children's loves, I had a crush on two boys. Besides that, I've been single. This type of life suits me well, at least I can focus on my work."

"I can't believe you! Who wouldn't notice a beautiful lady like you." Hans stroked Elsa's face and took off her white mask. "Now I see you properly."

"That's not fair!" Elsa also took off Hans' mask. "I see you're half-lizard." Hans laughed and stroked Elsa's cheek with his index finger. "I'm a long way from a „lizard" people." Elsa noticed the desire in Hans' eyes. Her pulse accelerated, she could feel her fast heartbeat. "Elsa..." He whispered and kissed her forehead. "You don't even know how much you..." He kissed her on her left cheek. "I want to touch you..." He kissed her right cheek. "and make love to you." Hans kissed her on the mouth, she'd never had such passionate kiss before.

She moved to the middle of the bed, and Hans lay on his side next to her. With one hand he turned her face to him and kissed her again. Meanwhile, his other hand touched her breast, then her abdomen and then to her lower intimate parts. At first, he teased her clitoris with his thumb. Elsa moaned with satisfaction. Hans kissed her again. Oh, my God, this situation is wrong she shoudnť be here ant do this kind of stuff but screw it. A perfect girl is gone. Her hand grabbed Hans by the back of his head while the other one stroked his belly. Hans drove his one finger into the already wet entrance. "Oh." He had to be careful, it was Ellsa's first time and he didn't want to hurt her. His finger moved in and out. Then he added a second finger. She could feel her inner muscles relax. Her mind was filled with desire. Elsa noticed that Hans's cock got hard. With one hand she grabbed his penis in and began to massage him. "Oh, Fuck." Hans gasped. Elsa let go of his penis and got out of his grip, Hans growl disapprovingly. Elsa winked at him, then she reached into one of the lockers, and pulled out the condom that she threw at him. Hans unwrapped it. Elsa approached him and lifted his chin. "I can still leave you here with your boner."

"I wouldn't dare..." His smile was cheeky. Elsa put her finger on Hans' mouth, and then with that finger, she went down his belly. Then she took the condom and put it on his cock. Hans kissed her passionately again. This night was crazy. Maybe that's what was missing in her life: Cressinest and passion. A time when she could do whatever she wanted. Elsa lay down on the bed. Hans lean over her and kissed her on the neck. He sucked her skin and with his tongue, he explored every inch of her neck. Hans grabbed her hand and looked closely into her eyes. "Can I?" he asked. "Yes," Elsa replied this time in a whisper and kissed him on the cheek. Hans took his manhood and led it to Elsa's entrance. He looked again at the white-haired woman, the most beautiful person he had ever known. Hans wanted to remember Elsa because, after this night, he might never see her again. She nodded and he slowly enters her. It only hurt for a while. Hans leaned his hands. "Are you all right?"

"Yes," Elsa kissed him. Hans was moving slowly at first. Elsa drove her hand into his hair, and then her hands moved on his back. She pressed him more to her body. "More, Oh shit, more." She commanded. "Oh, Yes, Elsa," He moaned. Hans has increased the speed of his movements. Elsa enjoyed the warmth that filled her with every stroke. Her passionate moas were like heavenly music to Hans. She liked it. It didn't matter to her that she was being fucked by a man she'd only known for an hour, but that's where the excitement was. She pressed her fingernails on his back. She rolled Hans on his back. With her fingers, she took Hans' hair and gave it away from his face. Elsa herself started moving on him. She could feel as she accepted their coition. Her movements accelerated. "AAAAA, I think..." At that moment Elsa reached orgasm. Her whole body was filled with pleasure and relaxation. Hans bumped into her several more times before he comes. His face filled with release and sweat.

They were both breathing heavily. Elsa lay on Hans' chest, listening to his heartbeat. "Wow, that was..." He couldn't describe it, this feeling inside his chest when he looked at Elsa. Hans raised his head. "Elsa?" She didn't answer him. The beating of his heart lured her to sleep. He smiled at white-haired sleeping beauty and screech her head with his fingers. He carefully turned Elsa on the bed. "Good night Elsa."

In the morning, Anna stretched out her arms. She sat on the bed, in front of her there was a table on which sided her clothes. "Good morning," said Kristoff, who came into the room dressed. In his hand, he held two sandwiches which were wrapped in a plastic package. "I hope you like sandwiches, because, that's all I could get in this place." Anna smiled at Kristoff and kissed him on the cheek. She tasted a cheese sandwich. "You know. I was thinking..." Kristoff paused and bit his lip nervously. "I had a great time tonight and..." He blushed. "I'd like to see you again." Anna jumped joyfully and hugged the strong blond man. "I was thinking the same thing. Wait a minute." Anna first got dressed then she pulled out a small piece of paper on which she wrote her phone number. She handed the piece of paper to Kristoff, who put it in his wallet. Kristoff did the same thing. "We could meet next weekend if you want. I just hope Elsa lets me go." Kristoff grabbed Anna's shoulders and looked into her eyes. "Be honest. if she cares about you, she'll agree." Anna smiled at Kristoff and kissed him on his cheek. The red-haired girl ran out of the club and headed home.

Meanwhile, Elsa woke up. She felt the human warmth next to her. So, she turned around. Hans was still sleeping next to her. In his sleep, the man looked composed and cute. Elsa snuggled up to him. Hans grumbled up and slowly opened his eyes. "Good morning," he said with a smile. "Good morning." Elsa smiled, too. For a while, the two of them lay in each other's arms. "I hope you enjoyed the party."

"Yes. Although, I must say I ran into an annoying man." Elsa said provocatively and got out of bed. Her clothes were on the table. Nothing was missing. Right next to her pile of clothes was Hans's pile. So, Elsa got dressed and drank the water that stood next to the TV screen. She felt as Hans' hands touch her and gently stroke her back. "Is there any chance that you would tell me your full name?" Elsa turned her head so she could look on him. She didn't know what to do. "I'm sorry, Hans, but I'm just..." she paused. She couldn't have a relationship with a man she barely knew. "I must finish my script about Viking culture. Also, I…" she hugged him apologetically. "I'm sorry, Hans. Maybe we'll meet again in the future. Now I have to go." Hans nodded. He knew that relationships formed at parties were just relationships for five minutes or an hour. Despite that, he continued to hope. Hans smiled for himself and gave Elsa a passionate kiss. The white-haired woman repaid him with smaller kisses on his cheek. It breaks her heart that she had to leave him and return to the familiar walls of her house. She will miss his passionate kisses and voice. Elsa grabbed her purse and left the room. Hans looked out the window at Elsa who was heading towards the city centre. "Maybe she's local."

Anna slipped through the hallway at home. Then she went to her room, what was her surprise when she found out that her older sister was neither in her room or the house. Anna was beginning to worry that something had happened to Elsa. Luckily Elsa came through the front door. She had a big dreamy smile on her face, and she was humming some song. Anna looked at her sister with surprise. "Hey, Anna, how was in night school?" Elsa took cereal from one shelf and fill her bowl. "It was good." Anna never saw Elsa this happy. Something must have happened to her. And then Anna saw a piece of a white mask which was poking out of Elsa's purse. That meant… "You were in the Magic Forest club?" shout Anna in shock. "You lied to me and went to the club without my permission. Honeymaren saw you. I went to the Magic forest club to find you." Elsa put down her bowl and sat on the sofa. "Weit I didn’t…" Anna almost said something she might regret. "It's all right, Anna. If you met someone you like there. That's good, it is not my right to stand in the way of your happiness." Anna opened her mouth in disbelief. Her Sister was now much more carefree and wiser: Was such a change even possible after one night at the club? Anna lifted her finger in the air. "Wait for a second! You met someone there. Did you?" Elsa blushed. "Fine. Maybe..."

"What does he look like? Is he handsome and what's his name?"

"His name is Hans." Anna waited for her sister to continue describing her partner, but Elsa looked down at her sister. "That's all? You didn't even exchange phone numbers!"

"Anna, it was just a one-night stand."

"Did he tell you that or you think that?" Elsa lowered her eyes to the carpet. She did not answer her. It didn't matter anyway. She had her job and books, but she felt disappointed that she would never see Hans again.

From that moment on, Elsa gave Anna more free space. She allowed her to go to parties with Kristoff, who turned out to be a good man who respected and loved Anna. Elsa, on the other hand, finished her book and published it. One day, when the two sisters were visiting Rapunzel, something unreal happened. Anna and her friend were just talking about new hairstyles when suddenly Rapunzel got hungry. She had a bowl with doughnuts in the living room. Elsa decided to get some of them for Rapunzel. In the living room, the TV was on and there was a show about science and technology. Elsa watched TV for a while.

"Now we have a brief conversation with the promising scientist Dr Hans Westergaard." That's when Elsa gasp with surprise. It was him! "I'd like to correct you, madam. I'm not a doctor yet, I have to head in my doctoral work at the university."

"Mr Westergaard, I've read that you're currently working in a rehab facility for addict people."

"Yes, that is correct."

"I recently read your book: The Mirror of emotions. Let me say that this is important work, as it contributes its knowledge to both science and psychology."

"Thank you, madam. However, I think my book isn't funny. It is full of special terms after all. I'd rather recommend you: Culture of The Ancient Vikings from Elsa Arendelle which is not only interesting but also is more enjoyable." Elsa stared at the TV screen, it seemed to her as if Hans had winked at her. How did he find out about her book and her name? And then she remembered… "I have to finish my book about the Vikings and their culture... My professor was a pervert... they fire him." Anna came into the room. "Elsa, did you freeze here?" asked Anna teasingly. She noticed that her older sister didn't respond. So, Anna sat next to her sister and looked at the screen. "That scientist is handsome." Elsa didn't answer her, she stared at the screen in shock. "That's him." She exhaled. Anna turned to Elsa. "What are you talking about?"

"About the Magic Forest club. He's the man who I met there on st. Valentine's Day." Anna enthusiastically hugged her sister. "Why are you still sitting here for the fuck sake?"

"What?"

"Go to see him!" Anna pushed Elsa to the entrance. "Wait! Anna, I don't even know if he wants to see me again." Anna looked at her sister sceptically. "Do you want to sit here and think about what your future might look like with him, or will you let me drive with you to an institution for addicts where you will meet him in person?" Elsa didn't answer, her sister was right for once.

Elsa wasn't sure if she was going to enter. Finally, she gathered all her courage and entered the main corridor. The head nurse led her to the offices of psychiatrists and institute staff. In the corridor was standing a young man in a white coat. When this man turned toward Elsa, she found out it was Hans. "Mr Westergaard?" she asked aloud. Hans looked up from his paper which he held in his hands. He looked at the woman in front of him. "Miss Arendelle," He smiled. "I think that you can call me Elsa." They were now facing each other. "How did you find me?"

"I found your book on the internet." Elsa hugged Hans. Elsa looked into his eyes with a laugh. Great joy was born in her heart. There was peace in his heart, for he may have found one with whom he could spend the rest of his life. She found a man with a wolf mask, and he found his white queen.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I apologize for any grammatical errors, but this will probably become my cognitive signature. I am happy for every reading because that and Helsa Disckort gives me the ambition and motivation to write more.


End file.
